I love me too
by MeezaMac
Summary: Amm...first fan fic plz dont judge me lol Young Bella falls for Edward he breaks her heart years later she a successful lawyer and he needs her help, Edwards little niece will have to win her over for him. Will Bella forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I love me too**

_**Chapter 1**_

I walked into my office not paying much attention to my personal assistant Jessica as she prattled out my schedule for the day. Most of it was not necessary like meeting with my new interns, and meeting with a new client. I turned towards her and told her to clear all the unnecessary things and turn them over to my second-in-command (i.e. my apprentice) Lisa Mc Neil.

As I leaned back in my chair and took in my shorter schedule I ran over the events that were sure to occur this week. It was Friendship weekend again and I was hosting I had already consulted my assistant and told her to keep my schedule relatively clear all week.

As I was thinking this through when my door flew open and with it my best friend in the universe blew in followed by my terrified new secretary who had obviously never met Mel before and been on the receiving end of my renowned temper attacks. She stammered apologies to me about her inability to keep Mel out but I simply shook my head and smiled, I got up and hugged my terrified secretary and said "I'm so sorry you have reason to be terrified of me and my short temper on your third day of the job but never mind about this crazy person she, is my Best Friend Alice Brandon, you will see her a lot" she sighed gratefully and stepped out and closed the door behind her. As I turned around Ali hit me on my head and said "why do you terrify your newbies like that could cause a turn of loyalties later on. " I laughed at her and informed her that was only their first impression, after a week they understood me. We then sat down talked business, seeing as I was her restaurant's lawyer; then started to talk about friendship weekend.

She left soon after and I walked around the office checking out the cases we had been working on. As I was doing this I walked into the intern's orientation they all ignored me thinking I was another one of them. But Jessica who was their mentor for the first week froze mid sentence and introduced me to the interns. All of them froze and turned pale, it was hilarious.

I spent the rest of the week working on some projects and trying my hardest to freak out my interns. On Tuesday as they were walking through the hallway I walked up to one and glared at him and asked him what the hell he was doing. He started to shake and responded saying he was my future partner confidently even though it was obvious he was shaking in his shoes. I laughed and said he better work hard for that position. The next day I freaked out a little blonde while she tried to inconspicuously to call her boyfriend while she was supposed to be making my coffee. She screamed as I walked in and saw her on the phone, that one probably entertained me more than mister "I'm your future partner". On Thursday I decided to sit in on one of the interns' client meeting, the guy was sweating like a pig when he saw me but he made it through the meeting quite well, I'd definitely have to give him a job later on.

On Friday most of the interns knew I was playing tricks on them and were starting to play them back on me, one "passed out" on me and completely freaked me out when I jumped out at her from behind a column while I fretted over her for at least a good ten minutes I realized there was a lot of laughing in the background, I turned around and I saw about ten of them cracking up at me. I then in turn played a prank on them saying they were fired they all gasped and looked terrified, I started to laugh too and they realized I had gotten my revenge.

A lot of the interns were most capable and intelligent but some of them were stuck-up brats whose parents bought their way through college and expected to automatically get a job without working. They were fired on the spot much to the anger of their parents and the joy of their peers and mentors.

I was returning from lunch at my favourite restaurant "Guilty Delights" (i.e. Mel's Restaurant) when Cathy rushed at me saying that there was a very important client that could not be seen by anyone but me, she started to prep me about the meeting. I was with her completely until she spoke the name of my client 'Edward Cullen' as she said the name I was transported back twelve years when I had finally plucked up the courage to tell Edward I was in love with him. I primed myself to perfection and arrived at the movies fashionably late with my friends at my side i walked up the steps and towards him confidently, we chatted for a while with our friends until we went inside, we sat side by side and as the movie began I slowly leaned into his side and he put his arm around me. I was so happy when the movie finally came to the love scene I looked up at him and said quietly "Edward I love you" he smiled and looked down at me and said "I love ..."my heart trilled as he started his sentence but broke at the last part as he said"…me too". It destroyed my self esteem for at least a year. I didn't talk to Edward at all after that. I blocked all his calls and then after college moved to California with Ali and began a new, much better life where he did not matter.

At this Jessica snapped me out of my reverie by shaking her hand in front of my face. She said he would be arriving in half an hour and there was enough time to prepare for my meeting. At this I strode into my office and went straight to my bathroom. I redid all my make-up, brushed my teeth and checked for any accidents on my person. When I was sure I was ready physically I began to prepare myself mentally for the whole half an hour till he came I repeated a mantra "You are Isabella Swan and you are the manager of Swan and Apprentices he can not scare you" as I cleared my desk and prepared for my meeting. I was in the middle of this mantra when my secretary opened my door and in walked Mr Edward Cullen looking even better than when I had last seen him twelve years ago. He egotistically smacked her buttock as he walked in; she gasped then glared at his back. It warmed my heart that someone could look at him like that while I was not allowed to.

He looked amazing however, 6 feet tall tanned and muscular. He looked at me with wide eyes as he realised who I was. I looked back at him coolly as if I did not have a clue who he was.

He said "Good afternoon Miss Swan I came to ask for your assistance in a trial knowing that you are the best in the city. a young woman has sued me for molesting her which I did not do." He said this last part most violently. His hand curled into a fist and his impressive biceps puckered. I said quietly, "Mr. Cullen you are going to have to be perfectly honest with me on this case and inform me on what exactly happened with miss,…" I trailed of uncertainly because he had not informed me of her name. He said quite heatedly that her name was "Miss Denali "I raised my eyebrows in surprise and started to question him on his involvement with her, previous to the case and other relative questions.

As our meeting wound to a close he began to lean closer. As I asked him my last question and closed my folder with the large booklet of notes on the case, he asked quietly if I remembered him. As he said this I looked at him over my reading glasses,(Ali always said i looked freaking hot when i did that to guys)saying "From where?" I said this all innocently as I looked at him with wide eyes.

He shook his head in response said never mind and got up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Bright and early Saturday morning Ali, Rose, Angie, Leah, and I drove up to Carlisle Park for that mornings' football match. I was still fuming over yesterday evening. Everyone knew about the incident and patted my back sympathetically. As we went in I showed our ticket to the police officer and he gawked at us in surprise. I with my amazing connections had gotten us the best seats in the stadium, I knew the manager, So he lead us down and we watched the players warm up. We all sat forward and sighed at their amazing bodies. While doing so I noticed the captain and saw that he looked very familiar and then I gasped as he turned around. When I did so it was a chain reaction as everyone turned and saw who it was. It was none other than Edward Cullen, I sighed exasperated and said "Does he follow me everywhere??" As I said this he began to walk towards us I put my head into my hands and sighed again. When I heard a throat clear I knew that he had arrived. I slowly lifted my head and blocked my eyes from the sun to look up at him. He smiled down at me and said "Are you following me Miss Swan?" as I looked at his smile and realised it was the exact smile he had given me twelve years before. I straightened my back and replied "of Course not I just love soccer I completely forgot that you said you played it, I've been planning this for weeks and I just met you yesterda…." Ali clamped her hand over my mouth to stop me from getting worked up and of course to stop me from blabbering on foolishly. He studied me and shrugged and then looked down the row at the rest of my friends and his eyes glistened in recognition. They all realised at the same time but covered it up by flirting (sigh so like them).

He eventually walked off much to my relief, my friends all turned towards me and said at the same time, rather loudly I might add, " OMG BELS he's totally in love with you!!"

I looked back at them in surprise and responded "ha sure he does you, " Ali then replied "yea he does while we were flirting with him his eyes kept flicking back to you to check if you were looking.." Ang picked up right after her saying, "which you weren't, you should have seen the poor guy's face when he turned to walk away" I then poked in saying, "you're the sympathizing with the guy that completely destroyed my self confidence?!" they all sighed and shook their heads.

We then settled in to watch the match which of course was awesome! I unfortunately could not help watching Edward's amazing playing. When the match was finally over my throat was hoarse from screaming cheers and my face was red from the embarrassing moments when Jonathan would look over at me and smile because of my enthusiasm. I thought about this as I lead my friends out to my Audi s5 2010 to drive to the spa for the second part of friendship weekend.

We walked into Palms Day spa about an hour later after stopping to get something to eat at Wendy's. I walked in and gave my reservation to the lady at the counter. As I did this I noticed a Mister Cullen right above my reservation, I looked back and noticed that the handwriting, it looked familiar also. I looked and saw that he was in the room next to the one I had reserved. I shook head saying No it couldn't be him, could it??

The receptionist led us to our room which was magnificent; it was large and airy with candles and beautiful fluffy robes hung up for us to change into. We all giggled after we changed into the comfortable robes and our masseuses walked in. They were….never mind. We were just finishing up when the door was flung open and a little girl of about 8 walked in. we all covered up not wanting to scare her she looked around her when she didn't see what she was looking for she plopped down on the floor and began to cry. I wrapped my towel around myself securely and ran over to her and picked her up curling her into my arms. When I finally quieted her down I asked her what her name was and she answered quietly Reneesme she started to stutter out brokenly, "where's uncle Ed??" I looked at her and asked her what his full name was she said "Edward Cullen, Everyone knows my uncle!" as she puffed out her chest in pride. I looked at her in surprise and asked "wait is your mom Eliza?"_( I gave Eddie a sister, Shes like 10 yrs older than Edward)_ her head drooped and she muttered something I could not hear, I asked again very quietly. What I heard from her quiet whisper shocked me, she had indeed been her mother, had being the operative word Eliza and her husband had died in a car accident 2 years prior and 'Uncle Ed" took care of her now.

As I was talking to her animatedly about twenty minutes later while getting our toe nails done Edward burst into the room and ran straight towards Nessie, as she had told us all to call her, and grabbed her up and swung her around. When he finally put her down he asked quite angrily "where have you been you had me worried sick!" Nessie looked down at her feet and said "when I went to the bathroom I got lost and tried to look for you but I couldn't find you and when I got here Auntie Bella took care of me and then she said I could paint my nails." At this she ran back to me and sat back down beside me and pointed her toes showing Edward the neon pink colour she had put on her toes. He looked almost taken a back by her toes. Then his eyes began to glisten as if he would cry I looked back at Nessie's toes and realised it was the same colour nail polish I always used to wear when I was a teenager. I shook my head and said to myself he can't possibly remember that. As I was thinking that he finally noticed that Nessie wasn't the only person in the room he looked over at me and I turned almost as red as my brilliant red nail polish. He chuckled and said "now Miss Swan you really must stop following me" I got up as if to beat the crap out of him which I really wanted to but Ali pushed me down into my chair and I remembered that Nessie was in the room. So I controlled myself and said back to him rather stiffly "no I am not, you must be following me Mr Cullen." He shook his head and said "don't call me that it makes me feel old "Nessie and everyone in the room laughed at this. He said "call me Edward" I replied "fine then I guess I have to return the favour, Call me Bella. Oh by the way I put my number on Nessie's phone so please allow her to call me whenever she wants." He looked slightly surprised and nodded completely stunned.

I smirked at his obvious surprise, Nessie ran up to me and hugged me around my knees while staring up into my face, "Auntie Bella can I spend the night tonight please, please , pleaseeeee!", I smiled down at her. That little girl had me wrapped around her little finger, I said "Of course honey just ask Uncle Ed". We both turned expecting looks at him along with everyone in the room including the nail technicians. "So can I Uncle Ed?" Nessie said along with the most heart-breaking look in history "Pretty please?" Edward looked so torn that I had to restrain myself from laughing. "Of course baby." He said finally he looked at me and said, "Bella may I speak to you outside?" All my friends swung their heads around at me and oohed at that, I of course rolled my eyes and nodded at him.

We stepped outside he turned to me, we stared at each other for about 5 minutes he then

Cleared his throat, he looked kind of nervous. "–Gulp- Bella, May I call you that? I remember you from high school; you went to Forks High, right?"" Yes I did" I replied.

"Do you remember me then?" I laughed at him, then smiled "That's for me to know and you to find out." I walked back into the room. About five minutes later he walked back into the room, he said to Nessie " Honey we're going to go home and pack your bags so you can go to Auntie Bella's house, okay" He then turned to me and asked for my address I gave it to him and he left.

As soon as he left everyone turned to me with expectant looks on their faces."Sooooooooooo…..what happened?" they all squawked. I started to giggle, "He asked me if I went to Forks High and then he asked if I remembered him, then I said that's for me to know and you to find out." They all started to laugh, "So what's on the schedule for tonight?" asked Rose. I said "Well we were going to go out clubbing but Nessie's coming over so I suppose we could have a girls night makeovers and watch movies prank calls." They all squealed "yay!! that sounds like fun. "

We all put on our clothes and headed to our various homes to prepare for the evenings activities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting down on my patio waiting for everyone to arrive. The sun was setting over the trees in the distance, it was so peaceful and beautiful. I heard the loud sound of my blackberry ringing from the living room .I made a mad dash to get it before it stopped, I failed though falling flat on my face seconds before it stopped ringing I got up cursing under my breathe. I looked at the screen, it had been Nessie, I immediately called back. From the other line I heard the shrill sound of a little girls scream "Auntie Bellieee I'm HERE!" I laughed at this and said, "okay honey I'm coming to get you drive right in ,". I skipped to my front door to let them in, outside I saw a aston martin vanquish pull up to my front door and before the car had even fully parked I saw the door closest to me fly open and a blur of neon green rush at me. I felt her head butt into my stomach and her tiny arms wrap around my knees. I laughed at the energy this tiny bundle possessed, she reminded me so much of Alice. I can only imagine what those too will do hyped up on sugar tonight, giggling softly. I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up from the neon green of Nessie's outfit into the forest green of Edward's eyes. He stood their awkwardly holding a princess sleeping bad and a matching neon green overnight bag with Tinkerbelle on it. " Hi Edward please come inside I'll show you where to put her stuff." I lifted up Nessie and headed through the front door without looking to see if he was following.

Nessie and I went into a full fledged girly conversation about what we would be doing tonight as we walked towards my living room. We both sat down on the couch in the midst of the popcorn, candy, sodas and other sleep over items. We continued as Edward walked through the door with Nessie's stuff, he put them down in the corner and looked at us awkwardly. I looked at him completely amused by his expression, the sleepover was being held in Alice's sitting room, it was originally supposed to be my piano room but she was having none of that. The room was neon pink with black and white furniture of different shapes and forms.

I said with an amused smirk, "You want anything to drink Edward?", he was looking around in amazement when I said this, his head spun around to meet my glance, "Yes, thank you, what do you have?" I smiled, "I have Pink Lemonade, Pink chocolate milk, Pink Sodas annnddddd Pepsi." I laughed and was soon joined by Nessie, who's laughter was as bubbly and high-pitched as can be expected of a 6 year old. That didn't shock me at all, but what did stop my heart for a second was Edward's laugh the slow rumble that sounded like music to my ears. My heart jumped into my mouth, the laugh that was splattered across my high school life.

It was enough to draw me back into those glittery happy years of teenage life that he had occupied, but I was pulled back by Edward's velvety voice saying " Water would be fine, can't afford to soak up all that sugary goodness at this precise moment." He said this all with that slow crooked smile on his face as he noticed my face slowly but surely turning red. I shook my head slowly realizing that him catching me like this would definitely let on that I remembered him, " alright make yourself at home the girls will be here any minute, Nessie honey do you want to help out Auntie Bells?" I said as I smiled down at my now favorite 6 year old. She started to bounce up and down excitedly nodding her head as she did, I swear she must be related to Alice. I giggled lightly at her antics and lead her away into the kitchen.

I walked down the winding hallway to the kitchen as Nessie chattered away happily about how excited she was for the evening. I handed her a small plastic glass of pink chocolate milk before I turned to poor Edward's glass of water. As I reached for the bottle of water I heard a squeal that could only have been Alice, followed by a thump and a crash. Sighing I walked towards were all the chaos seemed to be happening, and there it was Alice stood at the door of the sitting room with her hands covering her mouth, clearly amused, I looked at her in confusion before walking into the room. On the floor was Rosalie, who just happened to be on top of a very disgruntled Edward, beside the uncomfortable pair was my favourite clay pot that I had made at Pottery Barn one friendship weekend. I glared between the two on the floor, Rose jumped up and looked down at her bright pink pumps guiltily while Edward struggled to his feet muttering curses under his breath. He looked over at me and said some what apologetically, " I'm sorry Bella please allow me to replace the pot." I shook my head smiling " It's alright Edward it was a one of a kind I'll just have to go back to Pottery Barn and create another master piece" I laughed. He smiled as he heard Nessie's giggles at my statement and said slowly, " You know I think I'll go ahead and leave you girls to your fun," he turned to Ness and bent down so he was looking up at her, she reached forward and grabbed his hair in her tiny fists, he smiled lovingly and said, " Ness now you behave and don't give Auntie Bella any trouble at all, and call me at any time if you want to leave okay?" Nessie said happily, " Don't worry Uncle Eddie I will, I love you" she leaned forward and kissed him softly on her nose and hugged his head. It was a very comical and adorable moment to witness, Rose Alice and I aww'd quietly at the scene.

Edward got up and stretched his long legs out and walked towards the door before he turned and said jokingly, " Please try to keep her off the suger, one little spoon full will keep her going for hours, I hope you're prepared". At that he walked out the door and stepped into his car waving before he sped of down my drive way, I struggled to keep from swooning, and was saved when I felt a small tug on the back of my shirt. I turned and found Nessie smiling up at me, I picked her up and swung her around as I shut the door and made my way inside towards the blasting sound of Justin Bieber.


End file.
